Forgotten
by spicy.revenge
Summary: I thought I was always going to stay with them. Always fight together. I guess not. But I guess I knew one day a better person would come. Someone who would make me invisible. But I'm not willing to let go. I'm not willing to be Forgotten. Not for one second.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! As you can see, I'm new! This is my first fan fic! So here It is! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~ Amu's Pov ~**

"Rima! Stop pulling! You're going to pull my arm off!"

"Come on! We have to welcome the new student!"

"Oh. A new student?" I said surprised

"Well duh! Why would I pull on your arm so hardly?" Well let's see. You could have wanted to go to the mall. Or maybe Nagihiko was coming.

"Um… in my defense you do this every day" I retorted

"… Just hurry up" Rima said irritated.

We ran to the front of the school and saw a limo pull up. Wow! When the new student walked out we could barely see their face. There were 20 body guards around her! She had blonde hair that reached barely to her back. She wore a blue and white stripe sundress that had a matching white hat with a blue ribbon.

"Hello! my name is Akiko!" She smiled brightly. Dia came up next to me.

"She believes in herself and truly shines."

"Oh! You guys have a Shugo Charas too!" Out came her character.

"Hello. My name is Yuri! Akiko dream is to become a famous singer!"

Yuri had long turquoise strait hair put into 2 pony tails. She wore a gray vest with a tie that matched her hair. She had a black skirt with a turquoise stripe on the bottom and a bow on the left side of her hip. She had long black rubbery socks that reached mid thigh and black shoes with turquoise trim.

"Nice outfit" Miki and Ran said together.

"I like your tie ~desu" Su said happily.

"Wow you have 4 charas!" Akiko said surprised.

Amu could barely hear the compliment over the Guardians shower of compliments. Even Rima was complimenting her! The guardians and Akiko started walking away, leaving Amu. Was she really all that great?

 **~ Inside the school ~**

Amu was listening to Rima's and Yaya's conversation.

"Can you believe Akiko can purify X eggs too!

"I know right! I thought only Amu and Utau could purify the eggs!"

 **(Time skip)**

"…And now we have a new Guardian!" Wait what? Were there really anymore places for new guardians? What was Tadase saying?

"Her name is Akiko Chikako! Her role is… Support Joker!" Support Joker? Well I guess its okay. As long as _I_ get to stay as the _Regular_ Joker.

 **~ Regular Pov ~**

As time went by Akiko became the most popular girl at school instead of Amu. She started hanging out with the guardians instead of Amu. Practically, she was the _Supporting Amu._ Until one day they were fighting some X eggs.

 **~ Amu's Pov ~**

I was spacing out that day and while the X eggs were attempting at captured by the guardians at was just staring at them. The X eggs killed my Charas. Akiko ended up purifying the eggs and catching them. I was crying because of my loss. Tadase came up to me and was comforting me but the thing he did next was horrible. He ripped off the Humpty Lock.

"How dare you! We were trying to save the dreams of childrens and you were just spacing off and now you lost 4 charas! 4!" I ended up running away and heard Tadase talk to Akiko.

"Here you can have the Humpty Lock. You will use it better than she did."

I locked myself in the room for 2 days. I went to school the third day. I walked into the Royal Garden and Saw the Guardians and Akiko IN. MY. SEAT. Instead of asking me how I was doing, Tadase said

"Only guardians are allowed in here." I was shocked. Those backstabbers. Betrayers.

"W-what?." Nagihiko spoke this time.

"You have no chara's …you can't help us anymore." I stood there stunned. Tears clouding my eyes. Tadase walked up to me. I was expecting comfort, but no, all he said was,

"If you can Hinamori-san… can you please give your royal cape back by Monday? Akiko needs her cape."

"Of c-course Tadase- kun." I stuttered. I ran away crying. How could they do this to me? I heard Tadase-kun talking to Akiko.

"Akiko. Please continue. How are you doing."

This made me cry harder. They had already forgotten me.

 **~ Time Skip ~**

I cut off my ties with the guardians and stopped talking to them. I did the same thing everyday. Without my chara's I was nothing. Simply a forgotten person. One night my mama came in to me crying. I was remembering the guardians.

"Amu, dear. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing Mama. I simply slammed the door on my hand."

"Okay then... Your Papa has gotten a new job in a different place in Japan. We are moving. Is it okay to move to a different place without your friends?" What friends?

"Yeah it's okay. I'll make new friends."

"Great we leave tomorrow."

 **~In the Morning ~**

I got onto the car and texted my "friends" before going to the airport

 _Dear Guardians,_

 _It was fun being friends with you._

 _I will miss you._

 _I am going to a different place in Japan._

 _Come to the airport to see me off._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hinamori Amu._

and send. There. If they still remember me they'll come.

 **~ At the Airport~**

"Come on Amu. We need to go."

I guess they don't remember me anymore. I sighed. Forgotten. That's all I am. Forgotten.

I guess it's okay if I just ignore them now. They're nothing but the past. I'm nothing but the past.

* * *

 **So how was it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello! Here is the 2nd chapter!

* * *

 **~Regular Pov~**

Amu went to a new school called Seiki Middle. She still had the "Cool & Spicy" façade. The guardians, Utau, and Ikuto, tried to contact her but she ignored them. She had better things to do. Her eggs grew back and came back with 7 new eggs. Only Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia hatched only this time they had different hairstyles, clothing, and meanings. The meanings were just a little different. Ran, instead of the dream to be honest and athletic, it was to have more courage and faith in herself. She still also wants to be more athletic. Ran still had a cheerleading outfit but the pink was now replaced with a light purple, almost pink, color. Ran now still had a matching cap but let her hair down with a pink heart clip. Miki, instead of the dream to be cool, artistic, and realistic, Amu's new dream is to become calm, collected, but Amu still wants to be artistic and realistic. Miki now wore a gray hoodie with a shoulderless and loose blue shirt. She had short jeans and black, long, thigh high socks. Dia's meaning didn't change but, she now wore an orange sundress with black gloves. Her hair was in a Victorian style. In her hair was a black matching bow. Su's, instead of the dream of being caring and improve in domestic skills, Amu now wants to be bubbly, girly, but still has the dream of being caring and improve in domestic skills. Su wore a green maid outfit with a darker green tie. Her hair was put into 2 pony tails tied by dark green bows. Unlike her 4 original shugo charas these were not part of the cards. They had designs like the gaurdians.

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"Did you hear that Kurai Arashi is coming to our school!"

"Really!" What was Kurai Arashi?

"Hey you over there." I say slipping on my "Cool and Spicy" façade "What's Kurai Arashi?"

"Oh Amu-chan. You haven't heard of Kurai Arashi? Well they're a band tha-"

I walked away. Really a band? Brings back memories of Akiko and her dream to sing. Gosh I hate that girl.

 _briing briing_

I look at the callers tag.

 _Rima Mashiro_

Ignore. I don't want to talk to them still. I listen to the voice mail.

Amu. Don't ignore us. We want to talk to you. I want to talk to you. Why won't you talk to your best friend? Utau misses you. We all miss you. Why did you leave us? So yeah. Call me back. We miss you.

I scoff. Really. Like you were my "Best friend". You didn't even see me off.

~ In the Classroom~ (still Amu's Pov)

"Get in your seats class!" Mr. Kazuki says. "Today we have new students. They are from a band you may know very well! Please come in Kurai Arashi!"

 **~Rima's Pov~**

GRRR. That girl. How dare she not pick up again. Yaya and Utau look at me with hope in their eyes. I shake my head No. It's been about a month and a half since she left. I-No we all want to see how she's doing. Regret wraps around me. Perhaps we shouldn't have celebrated Akiko's friends birthday party instead of going to see Amu off. We all thought she was joking. Trying to get attention. Maybe we shouldn't have cut our ties with her because Akiko felt uncomfortable. Tears prick my eyes. I miss her so so so much right now. The way should would protect me from my fan boys. The way she was always by my side. I remember when she accepted who I was in the inside and stood up for me. To my class mates. To my parents. I rub my eyes. Tears now on my fingers. Maybe by some chance she'll come back. Yeah. She'll come back…Right?

 **~Utau's Pov~**

I looked at Rima. Hope in my eyes. She shakes her head No. We have tried to call her millions of times. She won't pick up. Rima and I are her best friends right? Akiko's voice calls my name out,

"Utau! can you come to my record release? Please?" She says with a bright smile.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Akiko was now #1 in the music industries. I had retired to become a part time music teacher for her. In less than a month Akiko climbed to the top! Isn't she great! I smile at my good friend.

"When is it?" I ask.

On January 2nd. 7 months until now! I'm really too excited. It's the first day of high school!" She says as she smiles brightly.

"Count me in! I am you part time music teacher!" I say giggling. I couldn't wait! I say a flash of pink. Amu? I looked closer. Oh, It was just a hat. Tears cloud my eyes. I miss her so so so much. Why doesn't she talk to us? Right when I got back from tour, she stopped talking to me. What happened. I'll ask Rima later.

"Utau? Are you okay" Akiko says gently.

"Yeah. These are just tears of joy!" I say, plastering a smile on my face.

"So you ready for high school Akiko? We are all going to Tachibana High. The most well known High school for prodigies! Every ones going! Can you believe that?!" I say cheerfully.

I wonder what High school Amu's going to.

 **~Yaya's Pov~**

Oh Yaya wants candy. Yaya wants candy! Here she comes looking for candy! Yaya then looks at Rima. Pain streaks across her face. Yaya knows she is talking to Amu. Yaya look at Rima with hope In Yaya's eyes. Possibly Amu has finally decided to talk to Rima! Yaya wants a turn talking to Amu! Yaya misses Amu! Almost like how much Yaya likes candy! Yaya looks into Rima's eyes. She shakes her head. Why did she do that? Tears are in her eyes now. Yaya wonders why. I hear Rima murmur Amu. Oh. Yaya guess did not talk this time either. Why is Amu doing such a horrible thing to Yaya and her friends? Yaya wants to know more than she wants candy!(A/N) Now that's saying something Yaya!

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"Please welcome the new students!" Mr. Kazuki says clearly awed.

"Hello my name is Futaba Shibazeki! You can call me Futaba-chan! I'm the lead singer of Kurai Arashi!" I rolled my eyes. Like she needed to tell them. All the boys in my class blush. She had long, wavy brown hair with bright green eyes. She was really pretty.

"Pleased to meet you all! My name is Akihiko Kioshi! You can call me Aki-kun! I'm the drummer for Kurai Arashi!" All the girls swoon. Wow. Pathetic. He had vivid blue eyes with shaggy, dark brown hair.

"Ello'! My name is Akane Ayano! Nice to meet you! You can call me Akane-chan. I'm the twin sister of Aoi Ayano and play the keyboard for Kurai Arashi!" she had deep turquoise hair. Her eyes matched her hair. It was a light turquoise.

"Ello'! My name is Aoi Ayano! Nice to meet you! You can call me Aoi-kun. I'm the twin brother of Akane Ayano and play the bass for Kurai Arashi!" Wow these 2 are practically the same. Same hair color and eyes. They sort of remind me of Yuri, Akiko's cha- Stop thinking of them. Stop.

"Hello My name is Yuudai Haru! Nice to meet you all very much! You can call me Yuu-kun. I play the Electric guitar for Kurai Arashi!" He had light grey hair. It was almost white! His eyes were dark grey with flecks of emeralds near the pupil.

"Please go sit near Hinamori Amu. Hinamori-chan, raise your hand." I raised my hand, bored.

"Only one in the backrow eh?" He said smiling brightly.

"Shut up and sit down." My cool and spicy façade sinking in. I looked around. Wow. All the girls were glaring at me for being rude. I sighed, ignoring the daggers shooting at me. This was going to be a long rest of the year.

 **~After class~**

"Hey girlie. You're the first to act calm around me."I rolled my eyes. Yuu thought everyone was his fan?

"Not everyone listens to your music…Yuu-kun." I say. Dia flies next to me.

"I sense more shugo chara's."

"Woah! You have a shugo chara too!" Yuu says surprised.

"Hi my name is Aya! I'm Futaba's chara. I represent her dream to sing!"

"Hello. Nice to meet you! I'm Sasushi! I'm Akihiko's dream to be athletic!" He was in a red soccer jersey and had a black Adidas short.

"Hey my name is Kaori. I'm Akane's dream to be graceful. She is really clumsy" Akane glares at her chara. Her chara had a white dress with a pair of white gloves. She looked very graceful.

"Hey, my name is Toshiyuki. I'm Aoi's dream to become calm. He really gets excited sometimes!" Aoi also glares at his chara. His chara had dark green hair with green eyes. He had a black suit with a green tie.

"Hello my name is Takeshi! I'm Yuu's dream to be more mischievous." He was a cat like like Yoru, but was black and silver. His eyes were yellow with flecks of black.

"Yeah I have 4." I say while the chara's introduced themselves. I don't mention my other 7 eggs.

"Wait right there." The Kurai Arashi band members talk for a while sneeking glances at me.

"Hinamori Amu, please join our band. You would be perfect. You have 4 chara's and could help us a lot! We really want to get rid of the X eggs." I cringe. I don't want to join another group. I'll just be forgotten again.

"I won't join. What do you mean I would be perfect because I have 4 chara's. Don't use me just for my powers." I remember Nagihiko's words _You have no chara's …you can't help us anymore._ What would happen if I lost my charas again. They would probably leave me too. I walk away. My chara follows but Dia stays for a little bit. I don't hear what she says.

 **~Dia's Pov~**

These people bring Amu's true shine out. This is quite wonderful. She must stay with them. The guardians had put a hole in Amu's heart and radiance. I wish for her to believe in these people. I stay back for a bit to tell the Kurai Arashi band.

"Amu can be stubborn. It is just that people in her past left her. Just keep asking and you will make get her. I know you just phrased what you said wrong. You bring her shine out. Just keep asking.

 **~Regular Pov~**

The Kurai Arashi band continued asking Amu 3 times a day for a month. She finally decided to do something about it.

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"…Fine. bu-"

"Yesssss! Amu's going to join us!"

"BUT, as I was saying, I'll only join your company. I'll sing though."

"That's not as good…but Okay!" I smiled. Problem solved.

"So? Who's you main competitor?"

"Um this girl called Akiko Chikako." Akiko?

"Wait what? Akiko Chikako?"

"Yeah…do you know her?"

"Yeah I guess. Anyways let's go to your company! I can't wait to join! What's it called any ways?"

"The company's called Kayo Kin." All the Kurai Arashi band members screamed. I smiled. Man was this going to be fun. Our company was going to beat Akiko's. Get ready Akiko. Kayo Kin is coming your way.

* * *

 **How was it!**

 **REVIEW! I NEED 5 TO UPDATE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry If this is Realllly Long XD I just couldn't find a stopping point :P Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **~2 weeks later~(Amu's Pov)**

"So what high schools are you guys going to?" I ask

"Tachibana high? Why?" Aoi-kun says confused.

"Same! It's going to be fun with you guys there too!" I checked my watch. _10:30. "_ Hey guys it's 10:30 shouldn't we go to the studio? More importantly, we haven't been to school for a whole week!"

"It's fine Amu. We have a job we need to go to everyday. Don't worry." Yuu says smoothly.

"Fine, let's at least get going!" I say jumping up from the bench.

"Okay okay."Akane-chan says chuckling.

We walk to Kayo Kin headquarters.

"Hey is that Kurai Arashi?! Who's that girl?" Some fan girls scream. " What's she doing with Kurai Arashi

I chuckle, "Covers blown. Run?"

"Run." the Kurai Arashi band say in unison.

We sprint off watching the fans run after us. I begin losing pace.

"Ran." I pant "C-character Ch-change."

"Okay Amu!"

A light purple heart clip appears on my head and I start sprinting.

"No fair Amu! I wish I had a sports character change right now!" Aoi says annoyed.

"Ha! Race you there!" I holler.

"AMU!" Everyone screams. I sprint off laughing.

 **~At the Building~**

"Okay everyone I have decided that I will be sing my own songs that I write! Here you guys choose!" I say beaming.

"Wow congrats Amu-chan! Let's choose!" They had a heated conversation. They almost ripped out pages they wanted!

 **~10 minutes later~**

Here you go Amu! Do this song! 2 questions. 1st, what's the tune. 2nd…CAN YOU PREFORM IT AT OUR CONCERT!" Whoa.

"Of course! Also can't tell you the tune!" I say sticking out my tongue

"Aw come on Amu! Just tell us!" Futaba-chan says pretending to pout.

"Okay fine."

 **I'll Follow You Into The Dark-Death Cab for Cutie.**

 _Love of mine some day you will die_

 _But I'll be close behind_

 _I'll follow you into the dark_

 _No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

 _Just our hands clasped so tight_

 _Waiting for the hint of a spark_

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

 _I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

 _And I held my tongue as she told me_

 _"Son fear is the heart of love"_

 _So I never went back_

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _You and me have seen everything to see_

 _From Bangkok to Calgary_

 _And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

 _The time for sleep is now_

 _It's nothing to cry about_

 _Cause we'll hold each other soon_

 _The blackest of rooms_

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"Wow that was amazing Amu!" Aki-kun says.

"Thanks Aki-kun!" I reply. "Oh yeah, forgot to ask, when's the concert and where is it?"

"We're performing at our soon to be high school! Tachibana High! January 1st!" Aoi-kun says getting overly excited. I smile, this was going to be so much fun.

"Hey Toshiyuki, calm Aoi-kun down. That's what his dream is you know." I say with a chuckle. Aoi-kun blushes. I'm getting quite excited too!

 **~Utau's Pov~**

"She's what?" I say angrily.

"Utau…I said, at her middle school… she has been skipping classes. She has been for a week." Tadase says slowly. I can't believe this! My best friend was skipping classes! Sure she would usually be late because of her sister, but skipping classes? For a whole week? This was NOT the Amu I knew. Or perhaps she was sick? Is she worried about something? Was she okay? I was killing myself right now wondering how she was doing. _Amu do you know how worried I am?_

 **~Rima's Pov~**

I stare at Tadase. What was he telling me? Amu hasn't gone to school for a whole week? What's happening over there? I'm worried sick right now. My best friend could be in trouble and I can't do anything about it. What was she doing right now?

 **~Tadase Pov~**

"Why are you working for the commoners?" Kiseki screams into my ear.

"Haha, it's okay! I want to do this. It will help all the teachers!" I said with a smile.

I looked at the district news. _Fundraiser, party, Hinamori Amu, camp…_ Wait what? Hinamori Amu? I looked around the library. Good. No one's here. Hinamori Amu blah blah blah grades, hasn't gone to school for a week… HASN'T GONE TO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK! Got to tell this to the others!

 **~Time skip (First day at Tachibana High)Amu's Pov~**

Today's the Day! I warm up my voice.

"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re DO" I sing.

"Great warm ups Amu-chan! They're sooo hard." Akane-chan sarcastically says with a laugh.

"Thanks Akane-chan!" I reply with a laugh too.

"Today's finally the day!" Aki-kun and Yuu-kun say walking in.

"Where's Aoi-kun? I ask confused.

"Hmm… Oh yeah he's getting food."

"Seriously, Did I hear food? I just got some." Aoi-kun whines. We all chuckle.

"No we didn't get food Aoi-kun." I say holding in laughter.

"Good. Why are you guys smiling? We burst out laughing.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Nothing." Akane-chan replies singing.

"So, what foods have you bought Aoi-kun?" Futaba says smiling.

"YOU FORGOT THE POTATO CHIPS AOI-KUN!" Yuu-kun screams angrily. "FEEL MY WRATH!" Yuu-kun says tackling Aoi-kun.

"I'M SORRY SO SO SORRY! AMU HELP ME!" Aoi-kun says-well practically cries. I chuckle

"Okay that's enough. I have some potato chips."

"Oh Okay!" Yuu-kun says immediately getting off Aoi-kun.

"Thanks Amu-chan." Aoi-kun says rubbing the bruise on the back of his head.

"No prob." I run off to get the chips. I look around. Found it. I reach for the chips but trip and fall on my butt.

"Owww!" I whisper/scream. I look down on what I trip on. Oh, it's my chara box. I look at my other 7 chara eggs. After all we've done, I still haven't told them about my other 7 chara's. Guess I should.

"Hey guys! I have something to tell you!"

 **~Yaya's Pov~**

It's one day until Akiko's record release party! Yaya is so excited! Yaya's found the perfect present for Akiko!

"Yaya wake up! It's time for your first day of high school!" Yaya giggles. Yaya had been up since 5:00 in the morning. Yaya runs down after getting ready in her uniform. Yaya eats all her food while sneaking some candy into her pocket.

"Bye mama!" Yaya yells as she gets into the car. She couldn't wait to give Akiko her present.

 **~At Tachibana High (Utau's Pov)~**

I got into homeroom 10 minutes earlier. I looked at my schedule.

 _Homeroom_

 _Art_

 _P.E._

 _English/Language Arts_

 _Math_

 _Lunch_

 _Science_

 _Chemistry_

 _History_

I started talking to Rima when our teacher walked in.

"Hello Everyone! Here are the tickets on where we will be sitting. Please cross your seat number out once you get one." I stopped listening until I heard my name being called.

"Utau? Utau! We get to sit next to each other!" Rima, Akiko, and Yaya screamed.

"Great!" I said, plastering a smile on my face. WE sat in the second to last row. Hmmm. That was weird. No one was sitting in the back row.

"Okay my students, my name is Mrs. Toru! Time for roll call!" everyone smiles. I don't know why.

"Utau Hoshina!"

"Here"

"Rima Mashiro"

"Here"

"Yaya Yuiki"

"Yaya is here!"

"Akiko Chikako"

"Here" It went on and on as I dosed off. I almost fell asleep until I heard something.

"Amu Hinamori"

"…"We froze Amu Hinamori? Our Hinamori Amu?

"Not here, I see." Could it be! And if it was our Hinamori Amu. Why wasn't she here? I sighed, it couldn't possibly be her. Why was she ignoring us in the first place. Didn't I want to ask Rima before? I'll ask Rima why we were being ignored by Amu later.

 **~At Lunch (Still Utau's Pov) ~**

We sat at the benches underneath the trees.

"Tadase, does Amu go to our school? We heard her name at Homeroom." I asked.

"I don't know Utau. It could be her. I may also not be her."Tadase said. I sighed. What were the chances of Amu being in our high school?. Of course it wasn't her.

"Oh yeah, Rima I forgot to ask, why is Amu ignoring us?" I asked. All the past guardians looked at each other.

"I also want to know." Ikuto says jumping off the tree.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here! You said you weren't coming back until tomorrow! Anyways continue Rima."

Rima looks at Akiko and the guardians. They nod. Why were they so uneasy about this conversation?

"Well a while back this is what happened…" Rima tells what happened. I listen intently. I look around shocked. Tadase looks the guiltiest.

"…And that's what happened." Rima finishes.

"Wow. Okay then." What happened to her after they cut their ties with her? Was she okay?

Everyone sat there. Awkwardness settling in. Suddenly Yaya begins to talk.

"Yaya has something to say."

"Yaya we have no candy. Deal with it. You're in high school!" We say in unison.

"No no not that! Yaya has some tickets to go to a concert! It's a gift for Akiko!"

"Thanks Yaya! When and where is it?"

Yaya giggles, "The concert is going to be right here! And it is today!"

"That's great! I'm free today!" Akiko says.

"Same!" I say with a smile. I wonder if Amu's going.

"Yaya wants to know if anyone can't go!" No one said anything. "Yay! Yaya is so happy! Does anyone of you have candy?"

"No Yaya." We say all together with a chuckle.

 **~ Before the Concert (Amu's Pov)~**

"I can't wait!" Futaba-chan squealed.

"I K R!" Akane-chan said jumping up and down.

"Why are you guys so excited?" I ask confused.

"TODAY'S YOUR FIRST DAY SINGING IN FRONT OF A CROWD!" All the Kurai Arashi band screams.

"Okay okay. I understand. Can you guys just tone it down a notch though? I would like to have my hearing intact when I'm in front of the crowd?" I say a little annoyed. "I'm still unsure if I can do it though." My friends look at me with knowing eyes.

"We know how you feel! We were once really nervous! Yuu-kun even thru up! Disgusting." Akane-chan says shivering. Everyone laughs- well everyone but Yuu-kun. Yuu-kun was blushing 20 shades of red.

"Shut up Akane-chan! You were so nervous you almost forgot to put on your costume" Yuu-kun retorts.

"Throw up face!"

"Costume disaster!

"Enough. Grow up already you 2." Aki-kun says

"Sorry." They mumble. Ichigo, out manager, runs up to us.

"Amu put on your wig and get into your costume!"

"Sorry manager Ichigo" I say.

"I told you to call me Ichigo darling." He says with a smile. I get my wig and go to my changing room. I look at the mirror. I have purple hair curled only at the bottom. It reaches my lower back. I wear a baby blue dress that gets cut of f right above my knees. There is a darker, but still light, sash running through the middle. Along with that I have turquoise contacts, shoes, and a bow in my hair. I look nothing like my regular self. I smile. I can do this. I will do this. Suddenly I hear a crack. I turn around. My light purple and silver swirled egg has opened!

"Hi! My name is Maya! You can call me May! You finally believed in me! I'm your dream to sing and dance!" She giggles. "I know you suck at dancing!" I blush. May has purple hair with silver highlights. She wears a black headband with 3 music notes on it. She has a dark purple shirt dress with a silver hoodie. She had matching shoes and bright purple eyes. in her hand is a purple microphone with silvers swirls. I fell a tickle on my arm. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are hugging me.

"Good luck Amu!" Miki says smiling.

"Go for it Amu!" Ran says pumping her fist.

"You shine brightly right now. Perhaps it is May?" I giggle. Probably. Dia smiles at me.

"Do your best Amu!" Su says with a sweet smile.

"Amu what's taking you so long?" Aki-kun says with a smile. He's wearing a matching costume. I smile brightly.

"Whoa your purple chara hatched! Cool! Ichigo is waiting for us you know."

"Yeah. Let's Go!"

"There you 2 are!" Futaba-chan says. "So you guys are matching huh. So cute! You guys are the perfect couple!" She whispers. I blush bright red. She chuckles.

"Please welcome Kurai Arashi!" I hear a loud voice boom.

"Amu. I'll let you sing but let me do the dancing kay?" Maya whispers into my ear. I smile and nod my head. Yay! I don't need to worry about my horrible dance moves! We walk onto the stage. There are no lights so no one can see us.

"Ready?" whispers Aki-kun

I nod my head and whisper "Yeah"

I take a deep breath. I can do this.

"Good evening everyone! I won't tell you my name until the end of the song. I'm so glad all of you guys are here for my good friends from Kurai Arashi! So here we go!" No one can see me until the lights start coming so they don't see how nervous I am. Wow. I've never been this nervous before! I look to my right and see me 5 charas smiling at me. I smile back

Aki-kun counts out the beats. 1 2 3 4. I start singing as 3 music notes become my ear rings and jewels on my bow.

 **I'll Follow You Into The Dark-Death Cab for Cutie.**

 _Love of mine some day you will die_

 _But I'll be close behind_

 _I'll follow you into the dark_

 _No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

 _Just our hands clasped so tight_

 _Waiting for the hint of a spark_

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

 _I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

 _And I held my tongue as she told me_

 _"Son fear is the heart of love"_

 _So I never went back_

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _You and me have seen everything to see_

 _From Bangkok to Calgary_

 _And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

 _The time for sleep is now_

 _It's nothing to cry about_

 _Cause we'll hold each other soon_

 _The blackest of rooms_

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 _Then I'll follow you into the dark_

People scream and applaud at me. I smile. They really liked the song. I look around the crowd. I see a group of people that I am not ready to face. The guardians, Utau, Ikuto, and Akiko. Luckily they don't know who I am. I take a deep breath and try my hardest not to shake and stutter.

"Well that's my song 'I'll Follow You Into the Dark' I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed it! My name is Violet Heart. Now here is my good friend and singer for Kurai Arashi, Futaba Shibazeki!" I quickly walk of the stage as Futaba sends me a worried glance. I shake my head saying I'm okay. I take a shaky breath and mutter

"W-what are t-they d-doing here?" Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and May all fly next to me.

"What's wrong Amu?" Miki and Ran say concerned,

"Yeah Amu, What happened ~desu"

"There is a flaw in your shine right now. What has happened?" Dia says.

"You sounded so joyful when you were singing. What happened?"

"Utau, Ikuto, Akiko, and the guardians are there. Luckily they didn't notice me."

"Let's go into your room" Just then I heard Futaba-chan say,

"And can we give a hand to Violet Heart!" I smile as everyone cheers. "I couldn't ask for a better BFF! Now here's our new song!"

 **Round and Round- Selena Gomez and The Scene**

 _Round and round_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _You see me standing there_ _  
_ _And act like you don't know me_ _  
_ _But last night you were calling me_ _  
_ _Saying you want me_

 _Oh, why you always make me feel_ _  
_ _Like I'm the one, that's crazy_ _  
_ _You got my heart racin'_ _  
_ _My, my heart racin'_

 _Boy, I need you here with me_ _  
_ _We can't go on this way_ _  
_ _I'm fallen hard for you_ _  
_ _All I can say_

 _We're goin' round and round_ _  
_ _We're never gonna stop_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _We'll never get where_ _  
_ _We're goin'_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _Well you're gonna miss me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm getting dizzy_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _And round and round_

 _You try to pull me close_ _  
_ _And whisper in my ear_ _  
_ _You always told me lies_ _  
_ _I've cried out all my tears_ _  
_ _I push my feelings to the side_ _  
_ _But then you bring 'em back_ _  
_ _B-Bring 'em back_ _  
_ _Now you got me singing_

 _Boy, I need you here with me_ _  
_ _We can't go on this way_ _  
_ _I'm falling hard for you_ _  
_ _All I can say_

 _We're goin'_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _We're never gonna stop_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _We'll never get where_ _  
_ _We're goin'_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _Well you're gonna miss me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm getting dizzy_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _And round_

 _Love me or love me not_ _  
_ _I'm starin' at the clock_ _  
_ _I take them flower petals off_ _  
_ _And then I watch them drop (x2)_

 _Boy_ _  
_ _I need you here with me_ _  
_ _I can't go on this way_ _  
_ _I'm falling hard for you_ _  
_ _All I can sayeeaay_

 _Round and round_ _  
_ _We're never gonna stop_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _We'll never get where_ _  
_ _We're goin'_ _  
_ _Round and round_ _  
_ _Well you're gonna miss me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm getting dizzy_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _And round and round_

 _We're never gonna stop_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _We'll never get where_ _  
_ _We're goin' round and round_

 _Well you're gonna miss me_ _  
_ _'Cause I'm getting dizzy_ _  
_ _Goin' round and round_ _  
_ _And round_

 _Ooo oh Ooo oh Ooo oh (x3)_

The crowd goes wild screaming things like

"Marry me Favorite band member"

"Kyaaaaaa! I LOVE YOU!"

"DATE ME"

Etc.

I chuckle. They really were good. Now to my room.

 **~Utau's Pov~**

All the lights were off. I could barely see anything. Let alone the people who just got on the stage. I heard a girl that sounded like Amu talk about what she was singing…and how she wasn't going to tell us her name until the end! After a couple of lines the lights turned on. I had to admit it was a very cool affect. A purple spotlight shone down on the opening actor. She had purple hair, a baby blue dress that was cut off right above her knees. There was a darker, but still bright, sash running through the middle of the dress. Along with that she had turquoise contacts, shoes, and a bow in her hair. She looked nothing like Amu. I sighed. Of course it was not Amu. Her singing was very beautiful and her dance moves were perfect. I wanted to meet her. Luckily Yaya got us backstage passes. We could meet her and her friends. Just then I heard her name. Violet Heart. That was a pretty name.

 **~Rima's Pov~**

She sounded like Amu. But she didn't look like her at all. She had purple hair and turquoise eyes. I sighed, Amu was never going to be found. Her singing, I had to admit, was better than Akiko's. She wade every word so emotional. Like she had been through many things. It was absolutely beautiful. I wanted to meet her. I asked Yaya if we could after the show.

"Yaya! Can we meet the band after the show?"Yaya giggled.

"Were you not listening? Yaya bought backstage passes! Rima should listen to Yaya when Yaya talks!"

The song slowed signaling the end and she said what her name was. Violet Heart. It matches the way she sings! She had a lot of heart when she was singing. I couldn't wait to meet her.

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"That was so fun!" I said smiling. "Oh and my purple chara hatched!"

"Great! Now we can defeat even more X eggs!" Yuu-kun said slightly surprised

"Aki-kun great job at the drums you sounded amazing!" I said slightly blushing. Wait…did I have a crush on Aki-kun?

"Thanks Amu-chan! Great job singing and dancing!" He said with a slight red color in his cheeks.

I laughed, "I have to thank May for the dancing! We should take a shower. We look like sweaty pigs."

"Wait Amu-chan, we have some backstage people." Aoi-kun said.

"Yup!" Akane-chan agreed.

"Alright then."I said with a smile.

"Oh here they come!" Futaba-chan said with a smile. I look over smiling. Then I see who it is. It's Utau, the guardians, Akiko, and…Ikuto? When did he get back?

 **~Rima's Pov~**

We walked backstage. This was smaller than what Akiko usually had. I saw Violet Heart and started walking to them.

"YAYA IS A BIG FAN OF KURAI ARASHI! And you Miss. Violet Heart…YAYA LOVED YOUR SONG! DID YOU WRITE IT YOUR SELF?" Violet Heart chuckled.

"Thank you Yaya-chan. And yes, I did write the song I sang." Violet Heart smiled brightly. Suddenly Kusukusu came up to me.

"Rima-chan I sense chara's!" She said stretching her cheeks out. I chuckled.

"Where are they?"

"Behind the Kurai Arashi band! Duh where else would they be?"

"Hmm…I'll ask them." I whispered. All Kusukusu did was giggled.

"Um. Do you guys have shugo chara's?" I

"Yeah. do you have some too?" They all said in unison.

"Um yeah we all do." I said pointing at Kusukusu.

All the shugo chara's started greeting each other. I looked at Violet Heart. I sighed. She couldn't be Amu. She only had 1 chara.

"I sense X eggs Aki-kun!" The chara Sasushi said.

"Violet heart let's go!" The Kurai Arashi band yelled. Why did they need her that desperately?

"Okay." She nodded, "May character Transform! My heart unlock! Singing Jewel!" Violet hollered.

"Singing Jewel!" You could hear May's faint voice.

Singing Jewel had a black headband with 3 silver music notes in the right corner. Violet heart had her purple hair down with silver highlights now added. She wore black leggings with silver swirls and had a dark purple dress shirt with a black and silver hoodie.

"Let's go!" Purple Heart yelled at her friends.

"M'kay. My Heart Unlock!" Futaba now wore a light blue dress with sparkly music notes spread across the fabric. She also had an oversized white bow and had tiny white bows wrapped around her wrist. Akihiko was in a sports jersey. Akane was in a dress Aoi in a tuxedo, and Yuu was in black jeans, and a black biker jacket. He had a shiny silver coat and a red shirt.

"Let's go!" We all run to the eggs. Well I walk I can't exactly run to quick.

"I got-" Akiko says

"I got this guys!" Violet Heart screams. "Singing Blues!" Violet Heart jumps into the air singing while blue music notes soar through the sky making all the X eggs purify. The Kurai Arashi group cheered.

"Go Violet Heart!"

"Yaya thinks Violet did amazing!"

"I guess she did okay."Akiko mutters.

 _Briing Briing_

"Hello…Yes…I'm with the guardians…no I thought I already told you Amu moved…yes I understand…bye bye." I shut my phone to see Violet Heart and the Kurai Arashi band staring at me.

"Aww does the little midget have a curfew?" Yuu says in a teasing voice. I glare at him

"Oh does the Baka Neko want some yarn?" I raise my eyebrows. This goes on for a few minutes until Violet Heart breaks it up.

"Okay that's enough you 2. " She sends a death glare at Yuu. "Come on guys we need to go to our dressing room. I need to take a shower. Bye bye." We watch them walk away.

"Rima, I know this sounds wrong but… do you want to go follow them?" Utau whispers to me.

"Sure." I whisper back.

"Hey guys Rima and I are going to the bathroom."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." We watch as they walk away and we turn to the path Violet Heart and the Kurai Arashi band went. However they did not notice a pair of blue eyes gleaming in the dark watching their movements.

* * *

 **Review Please!8-10 reviews to update! Thank you for reading this chapter. Um Also, I need Advice. Should I make short chapters like chapter 1 medium sized chapters like chapter 2 or like this chapter, the long chapter. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"What's wrong Amu?" Aki-kun says concerned.

"Nothing. I just have something on my mind." I reply.

"Come on Amu, tell your best friend what's wrong." Futaba-chan says with a frown.

"…Fine. You know those fans we were with? Well there the friends that left me." I confess. They stare at me.

"I'm so sorry Amu! I had no idea!" Akane-chan says sadly.

"We all are Akane." Aoi-kun says. Tears cloud in my eyes. They were so nice.

"Thank guys." I say thankfully. "I guess I don't really care about them anymore."

"Yeah. I'm going to change. You guys coming?" Yuu-kun says tiredly.

"Yeah. See you later Amu!" Futaba-chan says happily. "Wake up early tomorrow! We're going to school!"

"Yeah. Night." I sigh. I changed and got into the car waiting for me. I secured my wig just in case anyone was watching. Especially the guardians.

 **`Utau's Pov~**

I watch as Violet Heart walks to the car waiting for her. I sigh, of course it wasn't Amu.

"Sorry Rima for making you come with me. I thought Violet Heart was Amu" I apologize.

"It's okay. I thought she was too." Rima confessed. Suddenly a boy runs into Rima. She glares at him with a death glare.

"Sorry. I'm just looking for my friend. Wait aren't you the backstage people?" The boy says.

"Yeah… What does she look like?" I ask the boy.

"She has purple hair and blue eyes." He says.

"Oh Violet Heart? She just left in a car waiting for her." Rima says still glaring at him.

"Oh…thanks!" The boy says running back looking disappointed.

"Rima what was his name again?" I ask.

"Akihiko Kioshi." She says darkly. "I'll kill him when we meet him again."

"Well come on, we need to sleep."I say to Rima.

 **~The Next Day (Amu's Pov)~**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

ugh. What time is it? I look over at my clock and stare.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Its 6:45… Its 6:45! I'm going to be late!

"Mama! Why didn't you wake me up?" I say racing downstairs grabbing a bagel after brushing my teeth and coming my hair. Then I see my mom…in her pj's?

"It's 6:30 dear. I adjusted your clock so that you wouldn't be late." I walked up stairs changing correctly and brushing my teeth again. I yawn. Last night was nerve wrecking. I couldn't sleep at all.

 **~10 minutes later~**

"Hey did you hear the new singer Violet Heart?"

"Yeah! She suuuper pretty and can sing and dance. Not to mention she's best friends with Futaba-chan!" I smile I was a hit!

I continued hearing things about my "other" self Violet heart and on how good _she_ was.

I walked into the classroom to see my friends sitting in the back row. I smiled. Then I looked around and my smile faded. My eyes met Utau and the guardians. They sat there shocked. I walked over to my seat passing through Rima and Yaya without glancing at them. I saw Akiko sit down next to Utau and Rima telling her about something. Rima and Utau just continued to stare at me. I ignored them.

"So Amu you and Aki-kun dating yet?" Akane-chan said suddenly.

"What!? Where is this coming from?" I say as I blush 20 shades of red.

"Aww. Come on tell us!" Akane-chan said. I was confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said honestly.

"You know… Aki-kun came to your room last night." She whispered. I shake my head.

"No I left right away." Akane-chan looks disappointed. Suddenly the teacher walks in.

"Oh… The Kayo kids came. Please introduce yourselves.

"I'm Futaba Shibazeki! I'm the lead singer for Kurai Arashi as some of you might know. You can call me Futaba-chan. I'm alsothe best friend of that girl over there." She says with a wink pointing at me.

"I'm Akihiko Kioshi. I play the drums for Kurai Arashi. You can call me Aki-kun." He says smoothly.

"Hello! my name is Akane Ayano and I'm the twin sister of this guy over here. You can call me Akane-chan. I'm also play the keyboard for Kurai Arashi." She says cheerfully.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm so excited for high school! Nice to meet you! I'm Aoi-kun the twin brother of that person over there. I play Bass for Kurai Arashi." He says pointing at Akane-chan.

"Hello My name is Yuudai Haru! Nice to meet you all very much! You can call me Yuu-kun. I play the Electric guitar for Kurai Arashi!"Yuu-kun says with a smile.

"Hello, my name's Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet cha'. You can call me Hinamori.I'm the best friend of Futaba-chan. Also don't talk to me. Don't get in a 2 foot radius of me if I don't want to talk to you." I say with a cold smile. My façade sinking in.

"Cool & Spicy!" I hear some people whisper. I sigh. Another year of this façade.

 **~Rima's Pov~**

What do you mean you're Futaba-chan's Best friend. You're _my_ best friend.

"Also don't talk to me. Don't get in a 1 foot radius of me if I don't want to talk to you." I hear her say. What? How are we supposed to say sorry.

"You'll think of way Rima! Smile!" Kusukusu says stretching her cheeks. I smile.

"Thanks Kusukusu." I start glaring at Futaba. You can't be best friends with Amu because _I_ am.

 **~ Utau's Pov~**

I watch as Rima glares at Futaba and while she does that, I'm thinking about is how to confront Amu. And possibly Futaba. Didn't she say she was best friends with Violet Heart?

 **~ Nagihiko's Pov~**

I still feel guilty for saying that thing to Amu. I sigh. How am I going to apologize?

 **~Amu's Pov~**

I was talking to Akane-chan and Futaba-chan when I hear footsteps coming walking over to us. We all look up. It's Utau and the guardians. I take a deep breath.

"I thought I said a 2 foot radius away."

"Stop with the act Amu-"

"You can call me Hinamori." I say coldly.

"Amu come out side with us." I stand up.

"I'll be back in a bit" I say apologetically.

 **~ Outside of the room~**

"Spit it Amu" Utau says.

"I said you can call me Hinamori." I reply coldly.

"We know you're Violet Heart. Nice new chara you have." Utau says sending me a glare.

"So you figured it out." I say with a cold smile.

"How dare you! We have been worried sick about you and here you are prancing around on a stage with new-"

"Hey Amu-chan." 2 boys say.

"Hey. Yuu-kun. Aki-kun."

"What cha' guys talking about?" Aki-kun says. I'm about to reply when Rima cuts me off.

"None of your business."

"Yes it is. If our friend is feeling uncomfortable, then we'll help her. Right Yuu-kun?" Aki-kun says.

"Yup. So. Get. Away. From. Our. Friend." Yuu-kun says threateningly. Utau and Rima glare at them for a second and walk away.

"Amu. We'll get to you somehow." They say. After they're gone I thank the 2 boys.

"Thanks both of you 2. I owe you 1."

"No prob. Now I got to get something. Don't wait for me." Yuu-kun says smiling to Aki-kun.

"Akane and I have to do something" Futaba says suddenly walking out of the room.

"Okay bye." I say. I turn to Aki-kun and see he is blushing.

"Hey Amu-chan do you want to go to the park we first hung out at?"

"Sure lets go."

 **~At the Park~**

We sit on the swings in silence. Until Aki-kun breaks it.

"Amu" He says shyly. "I like you. I like you a lot. I have liked you ever since we became close. Will you go out with me?"

"I…I like you too. Please take care of me." I say blushing hardly. I hear a swoosh in the air and an acorn drops onto Aki-kuns head. I wonder why.

"Ow" he says rubbing his head. I laugh. Aki-kun can always make me laugh.

 **~ Ikuto's Pov~**

I had come back from looking for my father. I still haven't found him. I sigh sitting in a tree when the guardians come. I don't listen to their conversation until I hear her name. The one who stopped talking to me. _Amu._ I jump down.

"I also want to know." I say.

"Ikuto! What are you doing here! You said you weren't coming back until tomorrow! Anyways continue." Utau says surprised.

The guardians look uncomfortable. And who was the new girl? then Rima starts talking. I listen. When Rima finishes I can barely believe what I have heard. Who does that to their friends? Obviously the guardians that's who. No wonder she's ignoring them. It all makes sense now. The atmosphere is thick until Yaya breaks it by talking about a concert. I guess I'll go.

 **~At the Concert~**

I stare at the purpled hair girl. Everything about her is perfect. Except she's not Amu. When I heard her voice I instantly thought Amu. But I can see she has blue eyes and holds herself more confidently. Amu would be a nervous wreck. When her song is finished she tells her name. _Violet Heart._ She looks around the crowd and spots us. Her eyes cloud. She begins to speak and I can hear the struggle in her voice to talk. This is Amu.

 **~ Back stage~**

Everyone starts to talk but I stay quiet and continue to stare at "Violet Heart". I can tell by the way the boy Aki-kun looks at Amu that he likes her. He continues to stare at her too. We continue to talk for a few minutes until Sashushi(Aki-kun's chara) sensed X eggs. That's when I noticed. Rima didn't tell the full story. They took away the Humpty Lock from Amu and gave it to Akiko! Amu ran to the X eggs. Why was she? She had no charas! Then I noticed the chara behind her. She had a new dream/would be self!

"May character Transform! My heart unlock! Singing Jewel!" Amu hollered.

Amu started singing and all X eggs were purified. It was exactly like Utau's power except stronger. Last time she could barely character change without the Humpty Lock. Now she could character transform and purify X eggs. What had happened Amu while I was gone?

When we get back Kurai Arashi and Amu go to change. I see Utau whisper something to Rima. She nods and follows. Perhaps I should tell them about Amu. After they bump into Akihiko Kioshi and sends Rima sends death glares I hop down the tree in front of them.

"Ikuto wh-" Utau starts.

"Amu is Violet Heart." I say quickly.

"How did you know?" I sigh.

"I saw her take off a wig. She has pink hair and golden eyes." I lie. I do not want to tell them I have been watching Amu this whole entire time.

"Yoru come on." I say to my chara.

"Coming Ikuto nya" The cat chara says following me.

"Where's Miki, Ikuto?" My chara ask. I sigh.

"She's gone Yoru."

"No I saw her near that Violet Heart girl nya" He says.

"What? Yoru what did you see."

Yoru starts to explain how he saw Miki again. He also includes he saw Su, Ran, and Dia.

I wonder how I'll tell the guardians and Utau.

 **~A day later~**

I still haven't told anyone what I know. I sit in a tree until I hear people enter. They sit in silence for a while and I'm about to laugh but I see pink bubblegum hair. _Amu._ Then I see a boy sitting next to her. He starts to talk breaking the silence.

"Amu" He says shyly. "I like you. I like you a lot. I have liked you ever since we became close. Will you go out with me?" I choked. She'll say no right?

"I…I like you too. Please take care of me." She says blushing hardly. I jump into the air throwing an acorn at him. How dare he steal her away from me.

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"Woah. Why are you and Aki-kun holding hands?" They all ask innocently.

"We are now going out." I say laughing and kissing Aki-kun on the cheek making him blush like crazy. Futaba-chan and Akane-chan are smiling intensely.

"Tell us later" They whisper as the teacher walks in.

 **~After class~**

I tell them everything. I look over and see Aoi-kun and Yuu-kun are interrogating Aki-kun.

"What cha' guys doin'" I say innocently slipping my hand into Aki-kun's hand. He blushes.

"We were just talking to Aki-kun." They say trying to sound innocent.

"Uh-huh" I say rolling my eyes. I turn to Aki-kun.

"Do you want to walk home with me after school?" I say blush crawling up my neck.

"Yes I do." He says just before the bell rings.

 **~In class~**

Utau , Yaya, and Rima come walking over.

"Spill it. How many chara's do you have." Utau says while Rima glares at me.

"Why should I tell?" I say.

"We are your friends. You know how worried we were after you cut all ties?" Utau says gently.

"Yaya misses the old Amu." I smile coldly.

"The old Amu isn't there anymore. We also aren't friends.

"We battled Easter together!" Rima exclaims.

"Did I hear Easter? You do know it's only January right?" Aki-kun says walking next to me.

"Yeah I know." I say to him.

He stares at me confused.

"... Okay…Amu-chan want to go get some yogurt. I heard there was a new place near here." He says.

"Excuse me. We still have a conversation." Rima says glaring darkly at Aki-kun.

"No we don't." I say walking out of the room with Aki-kun.

"Amu you can't keep ignoring us!" I hear Utau say.

"Wow your old friends are a bit clingy." I hear Aki-kun mumble. I laugh. We walk down the hall in silence. I drag my hand against the walls and start to hum. I hear faint footsteps and look back. A flash of blue catches my eyes. _Akane-chan._ As I turn back Aki-kun leans in kissing me. We both hear a sequel and we both turn around blushing.

"So you finally kissed!" I here Futaba-chan teases. We blush harder.

"Amu-chan, manager Ichigo wants to talk to you." I turn to Yuu-kun.

"Why?" I ask confused. I look around and see everyone is very excited. I take the phone.

"Hello?"

"I have amazing news Amu. You are going to work for a bigger company!" I hear him say.

"What's it called?" I ask hesitating.

"Easter! They said something like this…wait let me go find the note." I wait for a minute.

"A-ha!" I hear a faint voice say. "Here it is. Dear Amu, we want you to join Easter. You don't have to be known as Hinamori Amu. You can be Violet Heart if you want. Also, about you old friends. You can go up against them, especially that girl Akiko. All you have to do is capture X eggs and we'll purify them. Show them who's better. Your new friends have already agreed. You will too right? And that's the end. You'll do it right?" Ichigo says to me. I look over at them and see them smiling broadly. Maybe Easter has changed their ways. Best of all, I'll show them who's best. I'll make them regret every leaving me.

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading! Review! 15 to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for waiting!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

 **~Amu's Pov~**

Today was the first day I was going to be working with Easter.

"Amu. Watch over Ami. Mama and Papa are going on a date." Papa hollered.

"Why so suddenly?" I ask.

"Don't you remember Amu. Mama told you last night." Mama says.

 **~Flash Back~**

"Amu. Mama heard you joined a new company."

"Yes Mama."

"What's it name. Papa wants to know."

"Easter."

"Wow Easter!"

"Yes Mama."

"Also, Mama and Papa are going to go on a date tomorrow. Will you watch Amu."

"Yes Yes."

"Will you be alright?"

"Don't I always watch over Ami-chan?"

"Okay, good night Amu."

"Good night Mama."

 **~End of flash back~**

"Fine, but I was supposed to go to Easter today."

"Thank you Amu!" Papa says. I shrug and took out my phone.

Amu: Sorry guys got 2 watch over Ami.

Futaba: What?! We r supposed to meet the head of Easter!

Amu: Sorry! I can't just leave my sister!

Aki: u could just bring her w/ us.

Amu: …

Akane: Yeah good idea Aki! Do it do it!

Amu: Let me ask Ami.

"Ami do you want to go to Easter with Amu?"

"Yes! That's the company Hoshina Utau worked at right?"

"Yes. So you're going?"

"YES! Yay I have to go change."

Amu: I asked.

Akane: So So

Amu: What?

Akane: What did she say?

Futaba: What did she say?!

Amu: YES!

Akane: Yay!

Aoi: What time are we going?

Amu: Yeah what time?

Yuu: Um 12:00? 12:30?

Aoi: Okay 12:30. Agreed?

Amu: Sure

Futaba: Yes!

Aki: No prob

Yuu: Okay

"Onee-chan I'm ready!" Ami says gleefully.

"Okay. We have to wait an hour Ami. Kay?"

"Aww. I want to go now." Ami whines.

"Ami." I say looking at her disapprovingly.

"Fine." She says pretending to pout. I love my sister so much.

 **~1 Hour Later~**

"Here we are!" Yuu-kun says excitedly.

"Yay!" Ami screams.

"Where do we go?" I ask putting on my wig.

"Um… let's see." Aki-kun says looking at his paper. "All the way to the top."

"How high up is that?" Akane-chan says hesitantly.

"175 floors." Yuu-kun says right away.

"looks like someone studied…for once." I tease.

"Shut up!" He says blushing.

"Ugg." Futaba groans. " 175 floors?"

"There's an elevator Stu-pid" Aoi-kun says.

"Do you want me to snap your head off Aoi-kun?" Futaba says.

"Like you could Futaba." Aoi-kun challenges.

" I won't. Akane-chan will though right Akane-chan?" Futaba says trying to sound innocent.

"Yup! Now let's get going!" She says cheerfully.

" Come on Ami-chan!" I say.

"Okay! Where are your great charas Onee-chan?" She ask looking around.

"We're right here Ami-chan!" All my shugo's say including May.

"Ooh new great chara!" Ami-chan says grabbing May.

"Hello! My name is May! I'm your onee-chan's dream to sing!" May says smiling. I look at May and whisper.

"Ami-chan doesn't know the purpose of Shugo chara's."

"Oh. Okay. We'll teach her right!" May says to the other charas.

"Yeah!" They all say.

"Watch over her you 5."

"Okay Amu!" They say in unison.

"Amu-chan come on!" Aki-kun says smiling. I smile back slipping my hand into his.

"Kay." I say looking back at my sister. He chuckles.

"What's so funny" I ask.

"You really love your sister. That's nice." He says.

"Yeah" I say.

We walk into the elevator. The others have already gone before us.

"You're so sweet." I say to Aki-kun.

"Back at you." Aki-kun says pressing his lips against mine.

 **~At The Top of Easter~**

"Hello Hinamori or should I say Violet Heart?"  
"Violet Heart's fine Ichinomiya-san. Also how are you doing? How's your chara?"

"You know him Amu-chan?"Akane-chan whispers. I nod

"A bit"

"My chara's good!" Ichinomiya-san says cheerfully.

"So what are we going to talk about during this meeting Ichimomiya-san?" I say bored.

"Well, we have a lot to get through Violet Heart. Let's get this meeting started."

 **~ After Meeting~**

"We got a contract! High five!"Yuu-kun says while everyone high fives everyone.

"We have a contract! With Easter! The best company in Japan!" Akane-chan screams.

"I thought it was Akiko's company that was #1" I say confused.

"Nope!" They all scream.

"So where do you want to celebrate?" Aki-kun says to me.

"Where do you want to eat?" I say as we stare at each other.

"Get a room!" I hear Yuu-kun say as Akane-chan and Futaba-chan giggle.

"I think we should go eat at Konnyaku Park!"

"Yay! The park we first hung out at!" Akane-chan and Aoui-kun say.

"It's also the park we first went out…and you confessed" I whisper into Aki-kun's ear.

"Yup" Aki-kun says blushing.

"So what are we going to eat?" Yuu-kun says.

"Ami knows what to eat!"

"Woah! Ami-chan I thought you were with our shugo charas!" Futaba-chan says surprised.

"Nope. Onee-chan can we eat ice cream? Ichinomiya sempai showed me a place." I chuckle

"Later. Now what are we going to eat? Wait, you know Ichinomiya-san?"

"Uh-huh. We played together while we were still at Seiyo Onee-chan. My friend has a crush on him!"

"Oh. Okay then. We should get going to the park."

"YES!" Everyone screams.

 **~Regular Pov~**

As Amu and the Kurai Arashi walked on the path to the park. They did not see a group of friends watching them as they disappeared into the trees.

 **~Akiko's Pov~**

I had always wanted to join the guardians. I had the powers to purify eggs. I was waiting for the right chance to tell them. I knew I could get the spot _Joker_. That was until I found out this new girl named Hinamori Amu came. She became the Joker while I had to sit back at my private school waiting for the chance to become the Joker. She never became weakened. She even got a 4th chara! I hate that girl's guts. I've always wanted and worked hard to be a guardian. And here I am with the guardians, famous singer Hoshina Utau, and a mysterious person named Ikuto, who I think is a little cute. But it's all wrong. We are supposed to be doing activities with each other but here we are, practically stalking this girl named Hinamori Amu. The Hinamori Amu I hate so dearly. The next time we see X eggs I will be the one to purify them not her. I'll be the one who's stronger. Not that spoiled brat Hinamori Amu.

" Let's go talk to Amu." Nagihiko-kun says.

"Wait. She's talking to the Kurai Arashi band. Also why don't you use honorifics when talking to her and about her." I say trying to sound innocent.

"Well, when we were still close, Amu let us call her Amu. Akiko" Tadase explains.

" Oh" Yes! They're not close anymore. Even Tadase admits it!

"Ooh. Look what Yaya sees! Ami-chan is here too!" Yaya says whisper/shouting.

"Who's Ami-chan?" I ask while looking over.

"She's Amu's little sister Akiko. Didn't you already know that?" Rima says to me.

"Oh. Thanks." I say.

"They're moving lets follow." Utau says. Arg. Why are we following her?

"Okay." Everyone agrees. I say nothing.

"Are you coming Akiko?" Utau says.

"Yeah." I say trying to seem enthusiastic.

"Great let's go! Yaya's getting even more excited!" Yaya says. I sigh. Why is Hinamori so important?

 **~Amu's Pov~**

We all walk down the path to the park. Miki floats over to me.

"Amu. I sense X eggs! A lot of them" Ugh. Right during celebration time.

"Guys there are X eggs! Let's go and catch them." I say

"Aww. And right during celebration!" Akane-chan and Futaba-chan whine. We run up and follow our chara's.

"Their they are! They're already X characters!" There are dozens of them. This is going to be even harder with only 1 chara. Wait. Is it possible for me to combine 2 chara's? I did it with all 4 of my charas. But I don't have the Humpty Lock… I should try though.

"Amu! Stop spacing out and try to catch them!" I snap out of my thoughts and see my friends struggling to stay firm on the ground.

"Hold on guys!" I scream "Ran, Miki come here!"

"What?"

"Just come on. I'm going to use both of you at once. " They look at me with concern in their eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now come on! My heart unlock!"

"My heart Unlock!" they both scream.

I look down at my outfit. It has a purple Spade clip on the side and I have a sleeveless dress. The top is checkered purple and dark blue. The bottom is purple with dark blue stars and a frilly purple trim and has a blue ribbon wrapped around the middle and flows down touching my ankles. I have blue and purple tennis shoes with long purple socks.

"Fashion Heart!"

"Amu! Hurry up and help!" I hear Yuu-kun say.

"Okay!" I scream. "Ribbon Rods!" Long purple rods appear. They look similar to the heart rods. They start attacking the X character and turn into ribbons. wrapping them. Then they dissolve bringing the eggs to Easter.

"Wow Amu! You got to change into a new transformation!" Akane-chan says cheerfully. "Thanks for saving us!" Suddenly I feel something looking at me and turn around and see the guardians, Utau and Ikuto. My transformation disappears. Luckily my chara's stay behind me. They stare at me shocked. I hear Kusukusu whisper something into Rima's ear.

"I sense 10 chara's here Rima." Rima nods.

"How many chara's do you all have?" Utau says after hearing Kusukusu.

"We all have 2" Aki-kun lies.

"How are you doing Amu and what chara did you use?" Utau says.

"I told you to call me Hinamori." I say coldly. "Also my friends are lying. I have 5. They all have 1 chara. Come on out you guys." My chara's float slowly to my side. I see a fleck of hate in Ran, Miki, Dia, and May's eyes. Su doesn't, but she doesn't smile. They all look shocked to see my "new" chara's.

"Miki!" Yoru says all of a sudden trying to grab Miki but she floats away.

"Stay away." She says coldly. Miki, Ran, Dia, and May glare. Yoru backs away.

"Even your chara's have turned cold." I hear Rima mumble. I laugh without humor.

"That's true Rima. They have. So if you could. Please leave. We're in the middle of celebration. Right guys?" I say looking at them.

"Yes we are Amu." I notice Akane-chan did not use honorifics. "Do you want to go back?"

"Yes I do Akane. What about you guys. Futaba, Aoi, Yuudai, Akihiko?" The band catches on.

"We would love to Amu." They all say together.

"Great. Let's go." I say leaving my old "friends" behind.

"Come on Ami-chan."

"You didn't answer Utau's question. What chara did you use?" Rima ask.

"Ran and Miki." I say smoothly.

"Yaya thought they died."

"Yes they did Yaya."

"Then how are they here?" Rima ask confused.

"They were reborn, but for… different dreams"

"Amu come on!" I hear Akihiko say. I run up and slip my hand into his.

"I always thought I would call you without honorifics first." I hear him mumble. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Would you like me to call you Aki, Aki-kun or Akihiko?" I ask.

"I was thinking Aki, but Akihiko is my real name… So Akihiko!" He says smiling.

"Okay then." I say laughing.

"Come on lovebirds I need to eat-I mean we need to eat." Yuudai says. We blush.

"Wow! Yuudai knows how to think about other people! Amazing!" Futaba says with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Yuudai says blushing.

"Oh and theirs blush that comes with it!" Akane-chan teases.

"Wow Yuudai. You've got it hard." Aoi and Akihiko both say.

"Ami-chan is starving. Ami-chan wants to eat icecream!"

"Okay Ami-chan." They all say together. I roll my eyes as I pick up my sister and run.

"Last one to the park has to pay!"

"Okay" They all agree running after me.

 **~Ikuto's Pov~**

I knew she still had her old chara's but I never told them. She had differentcharacter transformations now too.

"That girl." I hear Utau hollor.

"Did you see her purify those eggs? They just disappeared." Akiko says.

"Yaya thinks she did purify them." I don't listen to the conversation. I look over to see Amu running towards that boy Akihiko. She slips her hand into his and they walk away. I hear her laugh and kiss his cheek. My blood boils. How dare he take her away from me? Well he won't have her for long.

"Ikuto lets go home." I hear Utau say. I jump into a tree and leave. I look down to see Amu and the Kurai Arashi band walking and laughing as their friend Yuudai takes out his wallet. I jumped down and stood behind a tree.

"So Amu. When are you and Akihiko going on a date?" I hear 2 voices say.

"Um. He hasn't ask me to yet." She says blushing.

"Amu foods here." I hear Akihiko say.

"Thanks."

Ran floats next to her and whispers into her ear.

"Ikuto show yourself" I freeze. I was never caught while spying on someone.

I walk out of the trees looking at them. They all glare at me.

"Why are you here Ikuto?" Amu ask.

"Just stopping by."

"Leave" Akihiko says stepping in front of Amu.

"Fine Fine. I'll leave." I say jumping into the trees. I stare back at them. Hoping to see them staring back but they have already continued to eat.

 **~Utau's Pov~**

As I lay in my bed I can't help but think of Amu. I text Rima.

Utau: U up?

Rima: Go 2 sleep. It's 2

Utau: Ik but I can't stop thinking about Amu

Rima: …

Rima: Same here.

Utau: Didn't Amu's chara's look a bit evil?

Rima: A bit.

Utau: Amu is stronger now without the Humpty Lock.

Rima: Idk. Probably. She can purify. She has 5 charas. She can do different types of character change with 2 charas.

Utau: Yeah. How do u think we can get her to become friends with us again?

Rima: Idk. G2G. Too sleepy.

Utau: K bye. night

Rima: Night

I turn off my phone and close my eyes. How could we get Amu to become our friend again?

* * *

 **Thank you for Reading! Review! Sorry about reuploading this!**

 **The next update will be on Sunday or Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOO! Sorry I didn't update last week! I was really busy:P Anyways ENJOY!R &R**

* * *

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"Good job catching the X eggs Violet Heart" Ichinomiya-san says.

"Thanks boss."

"I'm not your boss Violet Heart."

"Really? I thought you were the CEO of Easter."

"No. The CEO is now my step-father."

"Why are we catching the eggs and not just purifying them?"

"I don't know. My father has not told me."

"Okay."

"We also need you to perform with the Kurai Arashi band tomorrow."

"Really what song should I sing."

"Forgot to tell you, you have to write your own song by tomorrow."

"What?! No way! I can't do that. It's going to sound horrible if I don't spend time on it!"

"Figure it out Violet Heart. Good luck." Ichinomiya-san says walking out of that room.

"Man I really hate him right now." I mumble. I walk out the doors to see my friends standing out there smiling.

"Why are you guys smiling so much?"

"We get to perform at a concert tomorrow! Duh!" Akane says.

"Settle down Akane."

"Aww come on Amu! How can you not be excited!"Yuudai says.

"Well Yuudai-"

"Can you please call me Yuu?"

"Sure. As I was saying, I have to write a song in 1 day! 1 day! How can I possible do that?"

"We'll help you!" Futaba-chan says. "And you have a pretty reliable boyfriend Amu" We blush

"Yeah I do. And the best friends ever."

"Aww Amu. Group Hug!" Akane says happily. We all hug in the halls and probably look like the weirdoes but I don't care.

"Let's get out of here." Aoi-kun says happily. We walk out the doors and see Ikuto. Akihiko squeezes my hand as I hide behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ikuto spits.

"We had business." Yuu-kun says.

"Like you could get into Easter. Your band sucks." I could feel my friends getting angry. I was too. How could he say that to my friends.

"Says the guy who doesn't even perform." Futaba-chan says.

"Well at least-" Ikuto starts but I cut him off.

"Stop it. All of you." I say firmly. "Ikuto tell the guardians and Utau to stay away from me. Same goes for you. Stay away from me and my friends. Got it." He just stands there.

"Come on guys." I say as we pass a silent Ikuto and walk to our limo.

"That ruined the mood." I hear Akane mumble. I laugh.

"It sure did."Aoi says.

"Cheer up you guys! Let's go help Amu write the song!" Futaba says cheerfully as the limo starts to drive to our studio.

"Yes please!" I say.

 **~At the Studio~**

"Sorry Sorry!" Aoi says apologetically.

"Come on Aoi!" Akane says angrily. I look over at the clock. _12:33._

"I need to sleep." Futaba says yawning.

"Same." Yuudai agrees. We go through the song several times. Each time Aoi messes up.

"YES WE DID IT!" Akane says cheerfully while yawning.

"No thanks to Aoi." I mumble.

"It's already 1 o'clock." Yuudai says glaring at Aoi.

"Can we just sleep here?" Akane ask lazily.

"Can we?" I beg looking at Akihiko. He blushes.

"We could…but wouldn't your parents be worried about you?"

"No. They know I'm out with you guys! They trust you…well maybe my dad doesn't trust you guys." They chuckle.

"You have like the most protective father of all. 'My sparrow has gone with a boy' tear drop tear drop." Futaba says chuckling.

"Agreed" They say all together.

"Whatever. Can you get the sleeping bags now."

"Okay. Let me get them!" Futaba says going into the closet.

 **~15 minutes later~**

"Guys…there are only 5 sleeping bags" Futaba says. "Sorry Amu. We never got you a sleeping bag! I feel horrible!"

"Someone has to share." Yuudai says.

"No duh Sherlock." Aoi says rolling his eyes.

"I can share!" Akane says cheerfully rolling out her sleeping bag.

"No it's okay. We should just head home."

"Well it's too late for that Amu." Futaba says opening the blinds. _Crash._

"Yup. It's too late. There's thunder!" Yuudai says.

"Fine."

"Come on Amu!" Akane says scooting over on her sleeping bag. I lay own and stare at the ceiling. Everyone's breathing steadies and I know their sleeping. I close my eyes but can't sleep. I probably lay there for an hour before a voice.

"Amu? Are you awake?"

"Akihiko?"

"Yeah." I get up and walk to him. He's shaking.

"You're afraid of thunder? So not cool." I say holding in laughter.

"Shut up!" He says blushing.

"It's okay."

"…Yeah."

"You should sleep." I say stroking his dark brown hair.

"Thanks."

"Mm-hm" I say lying down next to him.

"I won't go until you're asleep." I whisper cuddling next to him. I listen as his breath steadies. He's asleep.

"Ugh. I'm too tired to move." I mumble as my eyes slowly droop down.

 **~In the Morning~**

"Aww! They're sleeping together! Perfect couple!"

"Shhhhh! You're going to wake them up!"

"Fine fine. Got to post this on Instagram _Snap!"_ I open my eyes to see Akane with her phone out.

"What time is it" I ask as I sit up. I look down.

"AHHH!" I scream

"What?" Akihiko says rubbing his eyes. He looks up at me,

"AHHH!" Our legs our tangled together his arm under me as I lay centimeters away from his neck.

"LOL you guys have the same reaction." Aoi says laughing his head off.

"Shut up Aoi!" Akihiko and I scream together.

"Well now we know all of Japan knows you two are dating." Akane says smiling broadly.

"What?!" I say grabbing the phone.

"It's been barely a minute and look at all those comments!" Akane says laughing hardly. I look at the comments

 _Akilover21:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _KuraixArashi: What the! Who is she!_

 _Tori325: She's Pop singer Violet Heart._

 _Lollipop_Collie:YAY! THERE DATING!_

 _ChikaxBlue: They match each other tho. But still NOOO AKI!_

There we millions of comments.

"Wow Akihiko! You have a lot of fans!" I say as I read some comments.

"Yeah" He says still blushing.

"Why are you still blushing?"

"Um…" I look down. I was still super close to him.

"Ah Sorry!" I say scooting over.

"I liked it though." He mumbles. I blush.

"Okay let's perform the song one last time." Yuudai says pulling Akihiko up.

 **~10 minutes later~**

"1 2 3 4" Akihiko counts out loud

 **This is Me by Demi Lovato**

 _I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

 _[Chorus]  
This is the real, this is me_

 _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

 _Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away_

 _I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

 _[Chorus]_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

 _This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be_

 _This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

 _Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Akihiko sings with me on the last 3 versus. It sounded great!

"That was the best one yet!" Futaba says happily.

"Especially since Aoi didn't mess up this time!" Akane says bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up Akane!" Aoi says glaring- well attempting to glare at his twin. We burst out laughing.

"What's with that glare Aoi." We all say imitating his glare.

"Whatever." He says. _Ring Ring_.

"It's Ichigo. Hello? This is he. Yes. Oh good. One second." Yuudai says into the phone. "Amu do you want the green, blue, or purple outfits?"

"Um…Akihiiko which one do you want?"

"Hmm. Let's see." He starts mumbling to himself. "The purple would be best! It would accent you eyes!"

"Okay let me tell Ichigo. Hi. Yeah. The purple one. Oh okay. Understood. Wait What! Akiko!" I freeze. What were we going to do with Akiko?

"Yes. I'll tell her. Bye. You too." Yuudai stares at me.

"You and Akiko are going to have to perform together."

"What! I hate her wh-" Yuudai interrupts.

"But you can also perform against her."

"I'll do that!" I say angrily.

"Why are you so angry?" Akihiko says squeezing my hand.

"It's just…as I told you the story, she stole my friends."

"Well, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have met!" Akane says smiling at me.

"Yeah I guess."

"What I'm hearing is you were jealous that your friends chose her over you." Yuudai says.

"Yuudai!" Futaba say slapping him.

"Maybe I was." Could it be I still want to be friends with them? No, that can't be possible. They didn't even see me off.

"Do you still want to be friends with them?" Akihiko ask.

"No. I have you guys. You guys stood by me. They didn't." I say

"Amu! Group hug!" Akane says. I laugh as she squeezes us together.

"Come on let's go! Or we'll be late!" I say laughing.

"Fine fine. Great way to ruin the moment Amu!" Futaba says chuckling.

 **~Utau's Pov~**

"Rima…Let's eat!"

"You know I'm on a diet! You eat a lot and I don't want to have a competition. We also are waiting for Akiko!"

"Come on! I'm soooo hungry!" I whine.

"Well then eat by yourself!" She says irritated. I sigh.

"Where's Akiko!" Suddenly I see a flash of bright blond.

"Sorry! Did I make you wait long?" She says panting.

"No not at all. So why did you want to meet us?" I say.

"I wanted to go shopping." She confesses.

"Really Akiko! That's what you're going to waste my Saturday on!" Rima say angrily.

"What were you supposed to be going on a date with Nagihiko?" I tease.

"W-what? How did you know?!" She says blushing.

"I was kidding." I say laughing.

"Anyways can we please go shopping!" Akiko whines.

"…Fine." Rima and I say.

We shop for 2 hours looking at pink dresses. And only pink dresses. Rima and I follow Akiko holding her bags, which are surprisingly heavy. By the time we get back my back aches.

"Ugh. Worst shopping trip ever." I moan rubbing my back.

"Why do you need this anyways? How many dresses did you buy?"Rima growls.

"1"

"What! Then what were we carrying!"

"My makeup and accessories!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WASTED MY SATURDAY DOING! CARRYING MAKEUP!" I say angrily at Akiko.

"Wait there's a reason! I'm performing today against or with some other singer. My boss is telling me her name later. And I needed to buy a pink dress." _Ring Ring._

"Oh it's my manager!" Akiko says pressing accept.

"Hello! This is she! Yes. I'm really excited, of course! Who? Violet Heart? No!N.O! I refuse." Rima and I freeze when we hear Amu's fake name.

"Will we get to get to meet up with Amu?" She whispers.

"Possibly…If Akiko lets us come…if she even accepts." I whisper back. We look at Akiko.

"Fine. Yes let's do that. I understand. Okay. Bye bye." She says putting her phone back into her pocket. Akiko sighs.

"Do you guys want to come? Can you also invite the rest?"

"Yes." We both say beaming.

"Okay. See you tonight. 6 o'clock kay? Bye!" Akiko says running off with her dress.

"You forgot your makeup!" I scream.

"Just bring it later tonight!"

"Ugh. Know we have to carry it around even more." Rima mumbles. I laugh.

"Come on. Let's go." I say picking up the bags.

"Ugh. I don't want to carry them anymore." Rima whines.

"Fine. If you don't want to see Amu-" I start

"Fine" Rima says giving up.

 **~Ikuto's Pov~**

"I'm home!" Utau yells. "I also brought Rima!"

"Shut up! Why are you so noisy?" I ask.

"We have news." Rima says.

"Yeah what is it?"

"We need to call everyone over first." Utau says taking out her phone. Rima does the same.

"I'll call Kukai and Yaya.

"I'll call Nagihiko and Tadase"

"And I guess I'll call Kairi." I say grabbing my phone.

 **~15 minutes later~**

"Why did Utau call Yaya over? Yaya was in the middle of ballet!"

"Sorry Yaya! We have about 45 minutes to talk this over. Is everyone here?"

"What's the 'urgent business' you were talking about Rima?" Nagihiko ask confused.

"Akiko has a concert tonig-" Rima started.

"That's all?" Kairi says.

"No. As I was saying. Akiko has a concert tonight. She's singing with or against Amu. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yes." We all say together.

"Okay. Assuming we get to talk to Amu…what are we going to say?" I remember what Amu said to me at Easter.

"Wait. Amu told us to stay away from her." I interject into the conversation. everyone goes silent. "And her friends."

"What? How do you know that Ikuto?"

"I met her yesterday. She said to stay away from her and her friends." Everyone is silent.

"Well I guess Amu hasn't met the real me." Utau says crossing her arms.

"Yeah same here. I will not leave Amu alone!" Rima agrees.

"Same with Yaya!"

"Do we all agree to keep following Amu?"

Everyone says yes but me.

"Ikuto?" Utau says staring at me.

"I don't know. It seemed like she really hates us."

"That's just Amu's cool and spicy façade." Utau says.

"Yeah. I guess I'll come." I give up. I want to see Amu. I want her to be with me not that brown haired boy.

"Yay! Okay. Let the planning begin! Should we just ask Akiko to let us talk to Amu or should we-" I zone out. Did we really need to plan for this?

 **~Amu's Pov~**

"Are you ready?" Akane sings.

"Sure…" I say nervously.

"Come on you can do it Amu! You can beat Akiko!" Futaba says pumping her fist.

"Guys it's 5:30. Can we get going and change into our costumes?" Yuudai says tapping his watch very loudly. I sigh.

"Ugh. I'm so nervous!"I whine.

"We know!" They all say rolling their eyes.

 **~5 minutes later~**

"AHHH! I LOVE THESE COSTUMES!" Akane squeals. I look at her costume. Akane had a large green bow in her hair. The bow was bedazzled with silver treble clefs. She had a bright thigh high green dress with 4 layers each bedazzled with sparkly silver treble clefs.

"I love yours Akane!" I say.

"Thanks I love yours too! It matches you." I look down at my dress. I had a purple headpiece with 3 music notes. My dress had a purple, black, and silver striped top. The belt had purple and silver striped X's. The bottom had a transparent sparkly black layer and light and dark purple layers.

"What about mine?" Futaba asked touching her heart dramatically. Akane and I laughed.

"I like yours!"She had the same dress as Akane except it was a light blue and had bass clefs.

"We're going on in 5 minutes. Put on your wig." Futaba whispers.

"Got it. So are you guys going to perform?" I ask crossing my fingers and putting on my wig.

"Sadly no. Only You and Akiko are performing with a little help from Akihikko. We're playing your music though." Yuudai says staring at his watch.

"Are you ready to take Japan's #1 pop singer?" Ichigo says appearing right next to me.

"Yeah because I'm going to be Japan's #1 pop singer." I say confidently.

"That's the spirit! You'll beat her and her manager!"

"Why do you want to defeat her manager?"

"She's my older sister who abandoned our family."

"Oh"

"2 minute!" One of the back stage crew members screams. I grab my microphone and stand.

"I won't let you down." I whisper into Ichigo's ear. She smiles and nods.

"Please welcome #1 pop singer Akiko Chikako and new pop singer Violet Heart!" I run onto the stage at the same time as Akiko and the crowd goes wild.

"I'm Akiko Chikako and I'm going to perform my newly written song!" Akiko looks over to Yuri and 2 ribbons appear at her wrist.

 **You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me

You belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"That was great Akiko! Call in if you would like to vote for Akiko and her song 'You Belong with Me'! And now Violet Heart!"

"Hi everyone! I'm glad you guys came and here's my song!" I look over to May. She nods and smiles. 3 music notes appear on my rings.

"1 2 3 4" Akihiko counts outloud.

 **This is Me by Demi Lavoto**

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I had this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm going to let it show  
It's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
This is the real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me  
Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be

This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
This is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

"Wow! That was beautiful! So who's it going to be? Who do you think is better? Vote now!" We wait for a few minutes. The points gathering up. Akiko=459 Amu=512. I won!

I run off the stage and hug my friends and boyfriend.

"That sounded great guys! Thank you for helping me win!"I say.

"Akihiko thank you for singing the ending with me." I say kissing him.

"That's what we're all here to do. Help each other out."

"So cheesy." Futaba says rolling her eyes as somebody sneezes.

"Bless you" I say as we all turn over. My eyes widen. The guardians, Utau, Akiko, ant Ikuto stand before us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I say glaring at them. "I told you guys to stay away from me and my friends."

"We care about you Amu." Rima says trying to sound reasonable.

"Would a person who cares about another person not see them off? Would a person who cares about another person replace them. W-"

"We didn't replace you." Tadase says interrupting me.

"Oh really. Akiko became a supporting Joker. _A supporting Joker_. There is no card in a deck that is a _Supporting Joker._ You were just waiting for her to get stronger than me." Akiko starts crying.

"She's faking it. Rima you should know after all Amu has told us." Futaba says coldly.

"How dare you say that! You don't know that!" Utau says her face contorted in anger.

"Yes she does. Before she became a singer, she was an actress. She has acting in her blood. Her mother, father, grandma, grandpa, and so on are all actors and actresses." Yuudai backing her up. "She can show you right here right now. Right Futaba?"

"Yes I can Yuudai." instantly she begins to cry. Tears running down her face.

"Rima is she actually crying?" Utau whispers.

"I don't know." Rima says sharply. Then Futaba's tears instantly stop.

"As you can see. I can tell if someone is faking crying. Because I know what it looks like." Futaba smiles.

"OWNED" Yuudai says in a deep voice. We burst out laughing for a while then I remember the people next to us and stop laughing.

"Can you guys please leave." I say pointing at the door.

"Why won't you let us in. We won't to be close with you. We want to know what's troubling you." I've had enough of this. They don't know what it's like to be replaced. They don't know how weak they made me.

"I've had enough. You want to know about me and my problems? Follow me." I snap angrily walking to my dressing room. Once everyone is there I pull off the blanket hiding the rest of my eggs.

"You may think this makes me stronger. 'Oh she has 11 eggs! She can do so many character transformations!' But in real life, I'm weaker like this. People have 1 or 2 eggs, I had 11. This just shows I don't know what I want to be. I don't know what path I need to go on."

"Amu it's good you have this many eggs. It's okay. It makes us see you have more dreams than average people. You have many dreams you want to achieve." Tadase says. "The reason you have these eggs is because you want them." Something he says sounds right but I shake it away. I don't want my eggs.

"You think I ever wanted all these eggs? You think I even want to keep them. Well you're wrong. This doesn't make me any better than anyone else. It makes me worse. It makes me feel like I'm not good at anything. And I hate it. . It. So. Much." Tears now rolling down my face as my gray and black rose chara egg floats up and opens.

"Hello Amu. You have believed in me. I'm Yami. And as you can tell by my name I am darkness. The darkness within of you."

* * *

 **SO how was it? Review!**

 **YOU**

 **V**

 **V**

 **KNOW**

 **V**

 **V**

 **YOU**

 **V**

 **V**

 **WANT**

 **V**

 **V**

 **2**

 **V**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for this short chapter. I'm really busy this weak so I might not be able to update. But anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Amu's Pov~**

I'm spiraling into darkness.

I scream but I know no one hears me.

Am this what it's like dying?

No I can still hear things.

The screams of my friends.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!"

I scream into this black void.

"Amu. You should really keep down. Just stop fighting for control. I'll take over for you." A voice says calmly and darkly.

"Who are you?"

"Aww. You don't even remember the voice of your chara."

"Who are you?" I say firmly.

"I'm your darkness. Everytime you stand near the guardians, Utau, Ikuto, and especially Akiko, you get weaker. Your darkness gets stronger. Dia is fading away you know. Every time you think negative. Your radiance goes away and in return your darkness grows. So let me take over. Lose control." Lose control. Lose control. that sounds nice mayb- No.

"Stop that. Give me back my control. Give it back!" I scream.

"It's already too late. Your darkness is too strong."

"I get to decide how much I believe and don't believe in myself. You can't change that Yumi. Now get out of my head!"

"I'll always be in your head Amu. I'm your chara. Everyone is in your head. See?" she moves out of the way and I see my charas. They're almost transparent.

"I'm sorry everyone! I'm sorry I didn't believe in myself. I'm Sorry!" I wail.

"Amu. We may look faded but it's okay. If you believe we'll be okay" Dia says patting my head.

"The first would be admitting you want your chara's" I nod wiping the tears off my face.

"Then telling your true feelings about the guardians, Utau, and Ikuto."

"Yes. Now how do I get out of here?"

"That's for you to find out." And with that my chara's disappear. I can still hear the screams of my friends but all I can do is sit there. In absolute darkness.

 **~Akihiko's Pov~**

"You think I ever wanted all these eggs? You think I even want to keep them. Well you're wrong. This doesn't make me any better than anyone else. It makes me worse. It makes me feel like I'm not good at anything. And I hate it. . It. So. Much." Tears roll down her face as her gray and black rose chara egg opens.

"Hello Amu. You have believed in me. I'm Yami. And as you can tell by my name I am darkness. The darkness within of you." I watch as her face darkens and drops to the floor.

"Amu! Amu" I scream running towards her. Yuudai pulls me back.

"Don't. She's losing control of her body. Yami is taking over. Her darkness is taking over."

"We have to help her!" I scream trying to slip out of his grasp.

"It's dangerous! She's transforming." I look over to see black smoke surrounding her.

"Yuudai let me go! I need to help my girlfriend. I can't just watch her get hurt like this!" Amu's body starts to rise.

"Let go of me!" I say pulling as hard as I can.

"I can't let her get hurt!"

"She'll be even more hurt if she ends up hurting you!" I stop pulling. I stop struggling.

"My heart unlock…Dark Devil!" Amu's body starts to glow black. Black wings spring out of her back. Her eyes start to dim and become red and black. She had black and red armor. She had fingerless gloves and a sleeveless red lace crop top with a black opened leather jacket over had a short red plaid skirt with a silver metal belt.

" Dark Scythe!" A black scythe appears and glows blood red.

"Amu! Snap out of it!" The guy Tadase screams.

"You." She says emotionless pointing the scythe at him, "I hate you!" She screams charging towards him.

"Amu! Stop!" Futaba screams.

"Amu this isn't you!" The girl Rima screams.

"And what would you know Rima? Did you know I was lonely when you replaced me? When you forgot me?" She says coldly.

"Amu get out of this character transformation!"

"Oh Akihiko. Don't you know? I'm not Amu. I'm Yami. Amu has lost control and I'm taking over for a while." She spreads out her wings and soars toward me.

"Akihiko step out of the way!" Akane and Aoi scream at the same time.

"Amu! We believe in you! I believe in you! Gain control!" I scream. Amu's body stops in mid-air. Her black and red eyes turn back to gold. Her scythe disappears and she begins to fall. I sprint towards her and catch her.

'"Is she breathing?" The guy Ikuto says concerned. Everyone is silent."

"Yes." I say after examining her.

"It seems like she passed out because of all the energy she used during the transformation. We stand in silence. Her breath is slow but steady.

"Thank you Akihiko-san." The girl Utau says. Everyone nods in agreement.

"You guys really care about Amu don't you?" Futaba says skeptically. They nod.

"But why did you leave Amu?" I ask a bit angrily.

"She lost her chara's." The boy Tadase says.

"That's no reason to stop talking to her." I snap.

"Stop it." Futaba says glaring at us.

"Should we bring her home?" The guy Ikuto suggest. We laugh(as in Kurai Arashi)

"Have you met her father?" I joke.

"You've met her father?" The guy Ikuto says.

"We see them weekly. I'm her boyfriend and we are from the same company. We even write songs together." I hear the guy Ikuto growl. Could he possibly like Amu too?

"Ikuto um…do you… by ah… any…chance…um well…like Amu?"I say shyly.

"I do."He replies instantly. "I love her." We're all silent.

"Haru…" Amu mumbles in her sleep. Her face contorts in pain. Who was Haru?

"Do you guys know who Haru is?" I ask the guardians, Utau, and Ikuto.

"No we don't." Utau says sounding confused.

"Oh what a grouping! How could Amu be this defenseless?" A voice says. We turn but see nothing.

"I know right? Amu has always been strong, but maybe these people have affected her?" Another voice says coming from the opposite side.

"Whoever you guys are, stay away from Amu!" I scream.

"I don't think you get to choose if we stay or stay away from her." A more feminine voice says.

"You don't get to decide anything for Amu" The second voice says.

* * *

 **Again sorry for this short chapter! Review Plz!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm Back! *One person starts clapping***

 **First off I would like to say WOW Over 2,000 views! You guys are all awesome! Next I would like to thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Thank you guys so much! And it means a lot to me!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I also hated the place I went to and I'm so glad to be back and writing FANFICTION WOOOO!**

 **Um so I would like to also apologize in advance that this is probably going to be a really bad chapter (Idk It could be good I guess) And I'll probably will edit it...And it's going to be a short chapter... So Yeah enjoy and thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. I'm writing this at like 1:06 Am so yeah...**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

 **~Amu's Pov~**

I push the wall.

"How the heck am I supposes to get out of here!" I scream frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt you guys. I don't want to hurt anyone." I say sliding down the wall giving up.

"Just gain control Amu. Gain control over your darkness." Miki says.

"You can do it!" Ran says cheering me on.

"Let the radiance inside of you grow." Dia says.

"Go Amu~Desu."

"Believe in yourself- your would be selves."May says.

"I can't. I can't believe. I still can't trust the guardians. They _abandoned_ me. If I lose you guys again they'll abandon me again. I don't want my other charas. I'm fine with you guys. I can't gain control." I say putting my hands on my head.

"Just let me gain full control"

"Shut up Yami!" I scream.

"You can't keep fighting. I've already taken over your outside." I hear the screams of my friends.

"Amu! Snap out of it!" Tadase's voice screams.

"Amu! Stop!" Futaba screams.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I scream.

"Amu this isn't you!" Rima screams.

"Amu get out of this character transformation!" Akihiko screams.

"Akihiko step out of the way!" Akane and Aoi scream at the same time.

"No no no" I mumble.

"Amu! We believe in you! I believe in you! Gain control!"

"Yami! This is my choice and no matter how hard you try, my friends will always be there with me to replace the darkness. Now stop!" I feel my body lighten and I feel someone catch me in the air. His arms wrap around me gently.

"Haru" I mumble.

 **~Flashback~**

"Come on Amu"

"Haru slow down."

"Stop whining"

"Okay"

"Wow Haru, you can really control Amu. I wonder why." I blush.

"Thanks Misaki…if that was a compliment." She laughs.

"Haru where are we going?" I ask tugging on his shirt.

"To a waterfall! Kei is going to meet us there!"

"Yay Kei!" I say running ahead. I slip and slide down the hill.

"Amu!" Misaki yells. I lay down there and close my eyes. I sit there for a while. I had sprained my ankle. I lay there for a while until hear footsteps. He or she attempts to pick me up.

"Let go of me!" I scream pushing them away.

"Ow! God Amu! What was that for?"

"Haru?"

"It's okay Amu." We walk up the hill. He grunts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" He says. "What will Kei say?" He mumbles.

"Thank you Haru" I say wrapping my arms around him.

"No problem."

"How long is it going to take?"

"5 more minutes Amu. Be patient."

"Okay"

 **~At Kei's~**

"Haru!Amu!"

"Kei!" I scream trying to run to him but instead I fall.

"Are you okay?" he says concerned.

"I think I sprained my ankle." I say rubbing my ankle.

"Haru! What the Fudge did you do to Amu?!" Kei says whacking him.

"Kei It was my fault! I ran to fast!" I say running in front of Haru.

"Oh. Sorry Haru…" Kei says sheepishly while patting haru on the head. Haru glares while I giggle and grab there hands.

"Let's go inside!" With that Kei picks me up and puts me on his shoulders.

"Gosh Amu! You're so heavy now!" I blush and hit him continuously.

"Meanie! You're a POOPY HEAD!" He suddenly speeds up and makes me clutch to him for dear life.

"Slow down Kei!" I say giggling but don't mean to.

"HELP ME MISAKI!" I scream as Misaki calmly walks over and clutches Kei's shoulder.

"Hiya Kei. How's life?" She says making it sound creepy while slowly squeezing his arm until it was like a pancake.

"Um It's great! Haha…Haha…" By then he had put me down and I was hugging Misaki.

"Thank You!" I turn to Auntie.

"Can we go inside and bandage my ankle?"

"Yes Amu come on." She says picking me up and bringing me inside.

 **~9:00 night~(Amu's Room)**

"Auntie!" I whine "I don't want to sleep! We never got to play!"

"Sorry Amu but your leg is hurt very badly but you'll get to play tomorrow!"

"Hmph" I say turning my head away from her. I hear her giggle as she walks out of the room.

"My my Amu such an attitude." Kei chuckles walking in. Haru and Misaki walking in.

"B-but we never got to play!" I whine.

"We'll get to play tomorrow Amu." Misaki says tucking me into the bed.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now let's go to sleep. Good night Amu" Haru says gently while turning off the lights.

"Fine but we have to wake up early and play tomorrow or I'll be mad at you guys." I say pouting. They chuckle.

"Okay. Night"

"Good night." And with that I turn off my lights and slowly doze off.

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 _Shut up you stupid alarm._

 ** _Beep_**

"Ugh" I groan as I reach over to turn off my alarm before I turn off the alarm I look at the time.

 _2 o'clock_

"Great it was to be PM not AM" I grumble slamming my hand on top of the alarm clock.

"I feel thirsty." With that I jump out of bed walking to the door.

I stop short when I hear footsteps slowly getting closer.

* * *

 **You guys are probably wondering why I stopped in the middle of flashback.**

 **The answer is *Drumroll please* I'm really tired and my brain is like dead :P**

 **SO yeah...**

 **I'll finish the flashback later and write a new 'non flashback' part too. To be honest I'm sort of at a writers block.**

 **Dang that traveling! It made me have writers block!**

 **Again sorry for the short and probably bad chapter ㈷7㈷7㈷7**

 **Thanks for reading Tho!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! ㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya guys! I'll be posting the new chapters on a different account!**

 **here is my NEW ACCOUNT**

 **And the story is going to be called 'Found and Forgotten' ~Juby Fate.**

 **Ill put it on my page(:**


End file.
